Twister In Love
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: The title says all.


***I do not own Rocket Power-----------Klasky-Csupo does.*****  
  
It was a sunny day on April 4, 2006. Twister was just about to turn 18, one month and 3 days before Otto. Reggie and Sam had already graduated, at age 19. Lars was 21, and more mature. He had stopped picking on the kids years ago. In fact, he had grown attracted to Reggie. "Man, I can't believe your birthday is tomorrow!" Otto said as he and Twister walked out of Western Branch High School. Speaking of school, Twister was actually getting better grades now. "I know. Man, I hope my mom gets me that guitar I've had my eye on since I was 15." replied Twister. He had changed a lot; he had long hair (though he still had the hat) and was the second shortest of the group, standing at 5'5. Sammy was the first. He stood at only 5'3. "Yeah, but where are you gonna learn to play?" Otto asked. He looked the same, only he was taller than Twister, standing 5'8. He had longer hair, but not nearly as long as Twister's. "There's a CD-Rom that teaches you. I can get the Squid to help me load it on my computer." "Too bad you can't take the guitar class at school." "All because the teacher's daughter has been teasing me since the seventh grade!" "Oh well." As the two walked, they saw Reggie and Sam skateboarding on the sidewalk. Sam was actually pretty good. But not as good as the others. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Reggie. Reggie had not changed much; she was taller at 5'9. She never wore any makeup, but Lars still thought she was as beautiful as ever. "OK. I'm getting tired of World History. The teacher gives too much homework!" Twister said. "Well, there is never too much homework! It is good for your education." Sam replied. Sam looked the same, except older. (Obviously!) Twister looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ya' know the saying, 'No fun and all homework makes Jake a weird boy.'" "That's not how it goes, bonehead," said Reggie. "It's 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'" "Whatever." "Hey, let's go to the Shack for some shakes!" suggested Otto. The four agreed and headed to the Shore Shack. They were greeted by Ray and Tito, who had aged over the eight years, but looked pretty much the same. They saw Lars sitting on the stool, eating some french fries. He was accompanied by Pi and Sputz, who had matured over the years as well. "Hey guys!" said Lars. Lars looked the same, except for he had that missing tooth replaced. He stood at 6'3, and towered over everybody. "Hey Lars," said Twister. "Hey, little cousins! How may I help you today?" Tito asked. "Tito, can we get some shakes, please?" asked Otto. "Sure! Anything for my little cousins!" "How was your day?" Ray asked the group. "It was school, Raymundo! What do you think?" Otto replied, receiving his milkshake from Tito. "I didn't get picked on today," Twister said. "That's good," said Ray. "I remember when I used to get picked on," said Sammy. "But those people have no brains." Sammy looked over at Lars, who was obviously checking Reggie out. He just ignored it and continued to slurp his milkshake.  
  
The next day, Twister and Otto were walking through the halls of the school. "Happy Birthday, Twist!" Otto said, walking to his locker. Twister's locker was right next to him, so Twister followed. "Thanks, Ottoman!" Twister's attention was then grabbed by something else. He saw a girl walking by with long, light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She didn't dress girly; she had more of a tomboy look. She wore no makeup, but was the most beautiful thing Twister had ever seen in his life. "Twist!" Otto called his name for the third time. "Oh, what? Huh?" "Twist, you were staring at Rachel Parker." "Oh, is that her name?" "Reggie was friends were her sister." "She's so beautiful!" "Then go talk to her." "No, I can't!" "Why not?" "I'm too scared!" "Then how do you expect her to like you? Go." Otto persuaded as Twister nervously walked up to her, thinking about what he was going to say. "Uhhh.................hi." "Hi. Who are you?" "I'm.........." Twister suddenly forgot his name. "I'm..................Maurice." "Hi Maurice. I'm Rachel." Otto suddenly came up to them. "Hey," said Otto. "I'm Otto Rocket. Your sister is a friend of my sister. "Reggie Rocket?" asked Rachel. "Yeah!" "That's cool." The bell then rung, and the three had to go to class. On the way, Otto asked, "Twist, you said your name was Maurice?" "I choked." "But you hate being called Maurice! I can't even call you that, and I'm your best bro!" Twister and Otto arrived to their Algebra class and sat down in their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Keys, started to teach the lesson, but it's not like it really helped Twister. All he thought about was Rachel. He scribbled her name on his paper, followed by drawings of them together. When the bell rung for them to go to their second class, he was awoken and walked out of the room. "Ottoman, what was the assignment?" Twister asked. "Weren't you paying attention?" "I couldn't." "It was page 187 numbers 4 to 35 and the extra practice for lesson 6- 4." "Thanks, bro." "Well I know you'll consider it a birthday present when I tell you that Rachel's Spanish class is right next to ours." "Cool, bro!" The two walked to their Spanish class. They saw Rachel standing in the hall, talking with her friends. "Hey Rachel," Twister said. "Hey Maurice!" "He goes by Twister," said Otto. "Twister, that's cool," Rachel said. "See you guys later." The three then walked into the class. Even though Spanish was Twister's best subject, he didn't understand any of it that day. He was off in a daydream, when all of the sudden, his teacher, Señora Lenda, asked, "Miguel, ¿Qué viste anoche?" (What did you watch last night?) "Uhhhh.......me llamo Miguel." (My name is Miguel. FYI: In Spanish classes, kids usually pick Spanish names to go by in the class. Mine is Isabel. :) The whole class started to laugh. "What did you watch last night?" Otto whispered to Twister. "Oh. Vi Los Simpsons anoche." (I watched The Simpsons last night.) "¡Muy bien!" (Very good!)  
  
Later, the Rodriguez family sat in the living room as Twister opened a huge present. There was a new Rodriguez named Marie, who was 7 years old.  
  
"My guitar!" he screamed with pleasure. "Thanks!" After the birthday cake was eaten and the family watched TV, Twister went up to his room and started strumming his new guitar. He looked up at his poster of Linkin Park and thought, It'd be awesome to rock like them one day! He then thought about something else: Rachel. He continued to strum on his guitar for a few more minutes but then he packed it up. He walked over to his cluttered desk and pushed some things to the side. He got a piece of paper and a pencil out and started to write: If only I could Tell you how I feel; I know that I should, But I'll make you a deal.  
  
I'll write you a poem from the bottom of my heart I'll search all that's inside; I'll write every part.  
  
I can't promise you diamonds or golden sapphire rings. But I can promise you Everything that my heart will bring.  
  
I'll bring you love and care, In all of my kisses I'll bring you a shoulder to cry on when your heart is broken. I'll bring you a heart to pick up the pieces.  
  
He then put the paper in his desk and walked over to his bed, turning out the light. As he lie in bed, visions of Rachel flowed through his mind. But before he knew it, he was sound asleep.  
  
The next day was Saturday, so naturally, there was no school. Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Twister were all hanging out a Mad Town. "So Twist, how was your birthday?" Reggie asked, before skating down the half pipe. "It was cool! I got my guitar!" Twister replied after breaking into a grind. "Ya' need me to install the lesson program on your computer?" Sam asked. "Thanks, Squid!" Twister then did a kick flip over the fun box. "I bet all you want is Rachel!" Otto said teasingly as he followed Twister, doing a melon. "Rachel who?" asked Reggie with a smirk on her face. "Rachel Parker. You're friends with her older sister Melissa," Otto replied. "Ooh. Twist's got a crush!" Sammy said as he skated into a bowl and crashed. "Shut up, Squid!" Twister shot back as his face turned beet red. "Does she know you like her?" Reggie asked. "No." "Tell her." "I can't! We just met each other!" Just then, Twister saw Rachel walking and holding a skateboard. "Guys, there she is! What do I do?" Twister asked, exasperated. "Go talk to her," Sam said. "Hey guys!" Rachel walked up to them. "Hi!" everyone replied back. "You guys come here often?" Rachel asked the group. "Yeah, we've been coming here since the park first opened up!" Otto told her. "I don't really know how to skate. Twister, can you give me a few pointers?" Rachel asked as she smiled sweetly at Twister. "Uhh..............sure." The two walked towards the smaller half pipe across the park, Twister blushing deeply. "Ooh. I bet this just made his day," said Reggie.  
  
A few months later, Twister practiced playing his guitar in front of the computer. He was getting pretty good. He began to strum a few chords to match the poem he had written for Rachel a few months ago. They had talked a lot within the past few months and had grown pretty close. He loved her so much. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Scenes of them in the park together flashed through his mind. I'm going to do it tomorrow! Twister thought to himself. I'm going to tell her how I feel!  
  
The next day, Twister told Otto of his plan, and Otto respected by going to class a little earlier than usual. Twister had a rose and waited by her locker. He was scared to death. His heart was beating like a drum. Man, I hope I don't spaz out. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Rachel walking towards him. As usual, she was smiling. "Hey Twister!" she called out. "Hey Rachel. Um, this is for you," he said as he handed the rose to her. Her face had a complete look of shock on it. But it was a good look of shock. "Rachel, I really, um..........like you. I was, um, wondering, if.........you would be my girlfriend." Twister looked down at his feet. His face was red as a tomato now. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "Wow, Twister. This is really sweet. Thank you so much for the rose. But, the truth is, I see you as only a friend. I, well, kind of have a crush on somebody else. But don't be upset. We can still be good friends!" "Um, Ok." Twister smiled a fake smile, but really feeling like she had grabbed his heart out of his chest and smashed it on the ground. He knew that she didn't mean it, but still. He felt complete heartache. "I'm sorry, Twister," Rachel looked at him as the bell rung. She walked to her class as he did the same. When he got there, he saw Otto looking at him with a hopeful look. "How'd it go?" Otto asked his best bro. "She likes another guy. She said that we'd only be friends." "Dude, I'm sorry. But one day, you'll find a special girl that you'll really love, and she'll feel the same way. Rachel just wasn't the one. At least for now. You never know what the future holds." Otto comforted him. "Thanks, Ottoman. I hope you're right." Otto smiled at his best friend as Mr. Keys walked up to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson. Twister would be OK. He would find that special girl. He only had to wait.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*This story is dedicated to my crush, Russell, whom I feel the same way about as Twister feels for Rachel. 


End file.
